Invisible Love Deel 1 Water and Air
by Ai-ReD
Summary: Madison Grey is het nieuwste lid van the X Men. En binnen een korte tijd staat de hele boel op z'n kop!
1. Chapter 1

_in de stripverhalen van x men had Jean een korte relatie met Logan. Is er ooit iets van gekomen?  
Alle karakters zijn van Marvel, behalve Madison en Chris._

"Het huis is paars, lijkt wel onbewoond en de verf komt van de muur af. Heb je de tuinkabouters wel gezien? Die zijn eruit als lijken! En ik weet zeker dat ik zou verdwalen als ik het gazon op loop, zo hoog staat het gras. Weet u zeker dat het hier is?" Chris bekeek het vrijstaande huis waar hij voorstond vol met afkeer.

"Ja! Ik weet het zeker. Bel nou maar aan en neem het meisje mee!" Riep de stem aan de andere kant van de lijn. Na de klik te horen borg hij zijn mobieltje weer op. Stap voor stap liep Chris het pad op. Hij hoorde geritsel in het gras en stopte met lopen. Hij keek om zich heen. Was er water in de buurt? Ja daar een vijver! Nadat hij het geluid nog een keer hoorde richtte hij zijn hand op de vijver. Langzaam verliet het water de vijver en kwam snel op Chris af. Meteen schoot hij het op de plek waar hij het geluid hoorde.

Er klonk een hoog geluid, van een beest en een natte kat schoot beledigd tussen de benen van Chris door.

"Oeps, sorry kat." Lachte Chris.

"Jimmy ben jij dat?"

Chris huiverde. Dat was haar stem. Vroeger, voordat hij naar Xaviers school ging luisterde hij er zo graag naar. Vroeger.

De voordeur ging open. Een jong meisje van Chris zijn leeftijd stond voor hem. Er viel een pijnlijke stilte en ze stonden elkaar van top tot teen te bekijken.

Chris zag het meisje, waar hij vroeger een oogje op had, misschien nu nog steeds. Hij wist opeens weer waarom hij verliefd op haar was geworden. Haar lange rode haar, diepbruine ogen en haar karakter? Hij was tot nu toe alleen nog maar op haar uiterlijk gevallen, wie weet hoe ze van binnen zou zijn.

"Wat heb jij hier?" vroeg het meisje en ze wees naar de kaaklijn van Chris. Geschrokken tastte hij naar zijn kaak. Hij voelde een uitstekend stukje huid.

"Oh, eh." Zei hij verlegen. Hoe moest hij dit brengen. "Mijn kieuwen."

"Kieuwen?" Ze keek hem vies aan. "Het is net Halloween geweest." Zei ze met een glimlach. "Wie ben je eigenlijk?" Ze gooide haar rode haren uit haar nek.

"Ik ben Chris." Zei Chris. Hij keek naar zijn voeten en voelde nog eens aan zijn kieuwen. Hij zwoor dat hij ze had verborgen.

"Ik ben Madison." Zei Madison. Chris glimlachte, alsof hij dat nog niet wist.

"Wat moet je hier?" Begon ze opeens fel. Chris schrok, hij wist niet zo snel wat te zeggen.

"Niks? Dan ga ik weer." Ze draaide zich om maar Chris pakte haar arm vast.

Madison draaide zich snel om, maar sneed de rug van haar hand aan een uitstekende spijker.

"Au!" Madison legde snel haar andere hand op de wond.

"Gaat het?" Chris liet Madison haar arm los en bleef naar haar hand staren.

"Ja het gaat wel." Ze haalde voorzichtig haar hand van de wond. Chris schrok. De wond, hij was verdwenen!

"Hoe doe je dat?" vroeg Chris verbaasd.

Madison haalde haar schouders op. "Weet ik veel. Dat heb ik altijd al gehad." Ze keek Chris aan, die weg keek.

"Kom anders maar even binnen." Madison opende de voordeur en liet Chris voorgaan.

Het was donker binnen en het rook er muf. Woonde ze alleen? Vroeg Chris zich af.

Toen hij ging zitten op de sofa kwam de stof ervan af waaien waarvan hij moest hoesten. "Gaat het?" vroeg Madison die aan kwam zetten met twee glazen cola.

Chris knikte. Madison klonk nu een stuk aardiger.

"Waar kom je eigenlijk voor?" vroeg ze poeslief.

"Ik kom voor jou." Antwoordde Chris. Hij probeerde het zo volwassen mogelijk te laten klinken. Madison fronste. "Voor mij?" herhaalde ze. Chris knikte.

"Ik eh..ben gestuurd door je..moeder." Chris nam een grote slok van zijn cola.

Madison begon hem vreemd aan te kijken. "Mijn moeder is dood." Zei ze kortaf.

"Nee, nee." Zei Chris, hij zette het glas weer terug op de salontafel. "Je biologische moeder."

Plots stond Madison op. "Mijn ouders zijn dood!" zei ze met een klemtoon op dood.

Chris schudde zijn hoofd. "Ze leven allebei nog. Ik ken ze."

"Dan zie je me vast voor een ander aan. Ze zijn vorig jaar overleden.."

"Je bedoelt vermoord." Chris wist dat hij het beter niet kon zeggen, maar deed het toch.

"Hou toch je mond!" schreeuwde Madison. Opeens gebeurde er iets wat Chris niet had voorzien. Madison begon langzaam te verdwijnen!

Nu stond Chris ook op. "Madison?" riep hij. "Madison waar ben je?"

"Sukkel ik sta hier!" geschrokken keek Chris om zich heen.

"Waar dan? Ik zie je niet." Chris draaide zich om, maar zag niks.

"Oh nee hè!" hoorde hij Madison zeggen.

"Wat?" vroeg Chris. Hij had de drang om nu meteen naar huis te gaan.

"Je zult het niet geloven." Zei Madison opeens heel zachtjes. "Maar soms wordt ik onzichtbaar."

"Ik geloof je." Zei Chris. "Dat komt omdat je een mutant bent."

Het bleef een poosje stil en opeens stond Madison naast Chris.

"Ben ik een mutant?" vroeg ze zachtjes.

Chris knikte. "Het maakt niet uit, daarom ben ik hier. Om je mee te nemen naar een mutantenschool." Hij legde zijn hand op haar schouder, gelukkig sloeg ze die niet weg.

"Ga je mee?" vroeg Chris. Madison knikte. "Het moet dan maar." Zei ze.


	2. Chapter 2

_Alle karakters zijn van Marvel. Behalve die ik heb bedacht._

Jean kijkt uit het raam en neemt een slok van haar koffie. Het begint langzaam te regenen. Arme Chris; denkt Jean. Hij rijd met open dak.

Opeens gaat de deur open. Storm staat in de deuropening.

"Ze zijn er zeker?" vraagt Jean zonder om te draaien, ze kijkt nog steeds uit het raam. Een normaal mens zou hebben gevraagd: "Hoe weet jij dat?"

Maar Storm kende haar vriendin langer dan vandaag. "Kom je?" vroeg Storm.

Jean draaide zich om en legde het kopje op een tafel. Ze zuchtte. "Het valt niet mee."

"Ze staat al beneden." Zei Storm. "Ze lijkt erg op jou."

Jean glimlachte slapjes. "Dan zal ze het karakter wel van Logan hebben." Voegde Storm eraan toe met een glimlach.

Jean keek Storm geschrokken aan. "Dat weten we nog niet. Daarom is ze hier, om een paar tests te doen."

Storm bleef haar glimlachend aankijken. "Ja hoor. Ik hoef geen tests te doen om het te zien. Ze heeft Bruine ogen, jij Groen, Logan Bruin en Scott..tja, welke kleur heeft Scott eigenlijk?"

Jean haalde haar schouders op. "Niemand zal het ooit weten. Weet hij het zelf wel?"

Ze stonden even na te denken, maar Jean schudde haar hoofd en opende de deur. "Ga jij maar voor."

"Is goed."

Samen liepen ze naar de trap, maar Jean bleef staan. "Wat is er?" vroeg Storm.

"Doe ik er wel goed aan?" vroeg ze onzeker. "Zomaar haar overdonderen."

Storm keek haar verbaasd aan. "Haar adoptie ouders zijn dood, ze heeft alleen jou nog. Waarom zou je haar dat geluk niet gunnen?"

Jean knikte. "Je hebt gelijk."

En zo liepen ze samen de trap af, naar de twee tieners die stonden te wachten.

Jean ademde diep in toen ze het meisje stond staan, ze leek inderdaad wel wat op haar. Haar ogen zijn diepbruin, bruiner dan Chris zijn bruine ogen, die vond ze al donker. Ze keek toe hoe Storm zich aan het meisje voorstelde. Ze noemde haar naam: Madison. Zo heeft Jean haar ook genoemd, 17 jaar geleden.

"En dit is dokter Grey." Storm wees op Jean. Het meisje keek haar doordringend aan. Jean voelde zich niet op haar gemak. "Aangenaam." Zei ze zacht.

"Is dit een mutantenschool?" vroeg ze opeens. Storm en Jean keken elkaar aan.

"Ja." Zei Jean.

"Zijn jullie ook mutanten?"

"Ja."

Storm keek Jean aan en toen Madison. "Zullen we naar de zitkamer gaan?" stelde ze voor. Ze liet iedereen voorgaan en ging als laatste naar binnen. Ze hing een bordje met niet storen aan de deur klink.

Op hetzelfde moment werden de deuren van de hal opengegooid. Een man liep de hal in. Hij had een sigaar in zijn mond en een tas hing nonchalant over zijn schouder. Zijn naam was Logan.

Waar is iedereen? Logan ging de trap op en klopte zachtjes op de kamerdeur van Jean, gelukkig deelde ze hem niet meer met Scott. Geen antwoord. Logan opende de deur, maar zag niemand. Alleen een kopje koffie stond nog op een tafel. Logan zuchtte. Hij ging later wel verder zoeken.

Gefrustreerd stond Madison op. "Dus u bent mijn moeder?" ze probeerde beleefd ze blijven door ze met u aan te spreken, maar het lukte niet echt.

"Ja, maar." Probeerde Jean, maar Madison liet haar niet uitpraten. "En waarom heb je me dan afgestaan." Vroeg Madison.

Jean slikte. "Dat wou je vader." Antwoordde ze zacht.

"Aha!" zei Storm opeens. "Dus het was wel Logan!"

Jean zuchtte. "We dachten inderdaad, dat hij de vader was..is."

Ging weer zitten, naast Chris. "En wie is mijn vader?" vroeg Madison.

Jean wou net wat zeggen toen de deuren werden opengegooid. Logan stond in de deuropening, zonder enige schaamte had hij het bordje genegeerd.

"Dit is je vader." Zei Storm tegen Madison. Madison leek niet echt blij ermee te zijn.

"Is er ook bier?" vroeg Logan. Niet zich ervan bewust te zijn dat hij een belangrijk gesprek had verstoord.

"Nee Logan!" Jean stond op en keek hem boos aan. "Dit is een school, dus we hebben geen bier. En weetje wel dat je een belangrijk gesprek hebt verstoord, waarom hing er anders een bordje met: _niet storen_?"

Logan begon te glimlachen als een kleine jongen die kattenkwaad uithielt.

"Ik weet het Red, maar het is fijn je boos te zien. Wat voor gesprek eigenlijk? Met die vis?" Hij wees op Chris die een beetje rood werd.

Jean wou wat zeggen, maar Madison stond op en ging voor Logan staan. "Hij is geen vis, maar een mutant. En hij mag dan wel kieuwen hebben. Hij ziet er in ieder geval beter uit dan jou!"

Jean keek geschrokken van Madison naar Logan. Ook Storm en Chris waren sprakeloos. Het kwam zelden voor, dat iemand Logan zo van de kaart bracht.

Logan keek Madison verbaasd aan en richtte zich toen tot Jean en Storm. "Wie is dat? Een nieuwe?"

Jean slikte eventjes. "Het is je dochter Logan." Zei ze op een fluistertoon.

Logan verslikte zich in de rook van zijn sigaar en hoestte het uit.

"Dat meen je?" vroeg hij hoestend. Jean knikte. "Weet je nog? 17 jaar geleden?"

Logan schudde van nee. Jean keek hem bedenkelijk aan.

"Oké, oké ik weet het nog wel. Jij wou haar weg doen."

"Nee, jij wou haar weg doen." Zei Jean.

"Ik was het niet." Logan nam een flinke trek van zijn sigaar.

"O zeker wel, jij wou geen kind."

"Alleen omdat jij geen relatie wou!"

Het was even stil in de kamer. Madison bekeek haar biologische ouders. Ze waren zo anders dan haar adoptie ouders.

"Mag ik gaan?" vroeg Madison. Ze had het wel gezien. Haar adoptie ouders maakten nooit ruzie, hun al meteen na een paar minuten. Jean en Logan heten ze dus.

Jean, Logan en Madison. Dat klinkt toch niet? Of wel?

"Nee!" zei Jean fel. Ze draaide zich naar Madison om. "Ik wil je krachten nog weten, dan kunnen we je trainen."

"We kunnen dat beter morgen doen." Zei Storm. "Dan komen de professor en Scott weer terug."

"Oh ja je hebt gelijk." Zei Jean. "Chris laat Madison maar haar kamer zien. Ze slaapt met Elektra op de kamer." Chris knikte en stond op en liep naar de deur, met een boog om Logan heen. Maar Madison bleef staan. "Ik kan onzichtbaar worden en ik kan snel genezen." Antwoordde ze opeens.

Storm knikte. "Net zoals Logan."

"Wat onzichtbaar? Dat ken je me nog niet lang genoeg." Logan keek Storm aan.

Storm lachte. "Nee, ze kan snel genezen. Net zoals jou."

"Hoe kan dat nou? Elke mutant is toch uniek?" Logan nam nog een flinke trek van zijn sigaar.

"Blijkbaar overheerste jouw gen." Zei Jean kortaf.

Logan haalde zijn schouders op. Hij draaide zich om en liep de kamer uit zonder gedag te zeggen. Storm en Jean keken elkaar aan.

"Hoe kan ik hier slapen als ik geen kleren heb?" vroeg Madison.

Jean zuchtte. "Kan iemand haar kleding gaan halen? Dan kan ik haar testen."

"Wil ik dat wel?" vroeg Madison.

"Ga nu maar naar boven met Chris. Storm wil jij voor deze keer misschien haar kleding halen."

Storm knikte. "Natuurlijk Jean."

Toen iedereen de kamer uit was ging Jean zitten. Ze zuchtte vermoeid.

Ze leek van binnen verschrikkelijk veel op Logan.


End file.
